Presently, different systems to purify gas and smoke consisting of water baths or baths of other liquids that act as a filter for the products tc be purified are known.
The efficiency of said systems is not as good as would be expected, whereas the cost of the assembly and installation thereof is very high. Besides, the purification is not totally correct, which implies that some contaminant elements come out to the outside after purification.